HWA Reboot; Pilot Part 1
Hayley's new adventures have begun. Plot "Oh, it's morning?" Hayley said as she jumped out of her bed. "Well today feels like it'll be a good day". Hayley walked down the creaking stairs into her kitchen. Her mother had placed a breakfast on the table waiting for her. Along with a note. 'Dear Hayley, please take out the garbage and finish the dishes - Love Mum'. Hayley groaned at the task and went on to devour her breakfast. Once Hayley had finished she dropped the dishes into the sink and grabbed the garbage bag from the bin. "Oh crap" Hayley shouted as she toppled over with the bag in hand. Regaining her composure Hayley once again attempted to drag the bag outside of her home. The bag was heavy, but Hayley had managed to pull it out the door towards the curb. "Why hello Hayley" said the Mr. Robertson with a wink. He's an elderly man with a sort of pedophiliac tendencies. Always winking and flirting with the girl. Hayley ignored the old man's advances and walked back into her home. She shut the door, behind her and heard a creaking upstairs. As Hayley went to investigate she heard muffled screams coming from the hallway closet. She approached the door and slowly opened it to find her mother tied and gaged, whimpering with a look of terror in her eyes. Hayley ripped the tape off of her mouth only for her mother to scream "HAYLEY LOOK OUT". Hayley quickly turned around to see a man with a crowbar flying at the girl. Acting on her instincts she fell to the ground and crawled through the man's legs. "Run Hayley!" her mother screamed. Hayley quickly crawled out the front door in her bare feet. Rising to her feet and brushing the dirt from her knees Hayley ran for the her parent's car. "FUCK, it's locked" Hayley screamed. Her neighbor Mr. Robertson looked over at the scene. "You need a ride somewhere?" He asked her. "Yes, yes I do" "Well hop in I'll take you where you need to go" he offered. Hayley ran across the lawn to the old man's car, and jumped in. "You're very attractive" said Mr. Robertson. "Oh...um….thanks?" replied Hayley. "Very….attractive" he said. Mr. Robertson reached his hand forward and placed it on Hayley's thigh. "Uh...I think I don't need a ride now" Hayley nervously claimed. "That's a shame...The trains already left the station" Said Mr. Robertson as he undid his pants. Hayley punched the old man in the side of his throat. He was stunned, and drew back. "WHAT THE HELL YOU LITTLE SLUT" he screamed. Hayley reached for the door but the old man grabbed her and forced her back. "I'm going to have sex with you whether you like it or not" Hayley screamed and clawed at the old man's eye. A drop of blood fell from the mark and Hayley took the advantage and scratched at him again. The old man was stunned, and Hayley ran. She heard his screams and looked back. He was out of the car and chasing after her. The old man leapt at Hayley, but she ducked out of the way. Hayley reached down to the pathway below her and picked up one of the sharper rocks left there. The old man got back up and ran at her once again, only to have the rock impaled into the side of his head. Blood trickled to the ground and the old man's were opened wide. Staring at the girl in disbelief. Hayley pushed the rock further into the old man's skull before ripping it out and letting him fall to the ground. "Not again…" Hayley mumbled to herself. No one had seen the scene Hayley had caused, so she quickly dragged the body into the old man's house. Grabbed his keys and took off for his car. She put the key into ignition and quickly backed out of his driveway. The men in her house had burst out the door and began to open fire on the girl. "Why the fuck couldn't they have been here five minutes ago to kill that old man for me" she mumbled to herself. Hayley turned the car around and decided to try one last thing. She aimed the hood of the car towards the house she once lived in and drove. The car slammed through the front wall of the house and the men were impaled in the attack. Hayley backed out, leaving the men for dead. Then a faint noise could be heard from the house. "Meow" 'Oh shit.' Hayley thought to herself. She had left her cat inside. Quickly exiting the car Hayley ran into the home to get her cat. "Meow" she heard. "She must be upstairs…" Hayley thought to herself. She went up the stairs slowly approaching her room for fear another man may be in there. She opened the door and her cat quickly ran out. "KITTY" Hayley screamed as she chased the cat. Hayley was running through the halls and at the top of the stairs when the cat showed itself. But Hayley didn't notice, she tripped over Fluffehkins and toppled down the staircase and hit the hard ground below. "Fucking cat" she mumbled as she regained her composure. Hayley grabbed the keys to her parents car, their wallets, clothes, and Fluffehkins before going out to the car. She walked out the backdoor and noticed something unsettling. She walked over to the clothesline to find her father's dead body hung from the tree outback. "Oh...That's pleasant" she thought. She ignored the scene and continued to the car. After placing everything in the car and driving off. Hayley started to loose focus on what was happening. Everything was racing through her mind at a million kilometres per second it didn't even occur to her there were people on the ground. Before she knew it she had slammed her car into two innocent girls... Cast *Hayley as Hayley Wilde *Hayley's Mother *Hayley's Father *Hayley's Cat *Jess as Jess Lopez *Cass as Cassidy Dean *Fluffehkins as Fluffehkins